


The World is a Cruel Place

by hugomarry



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugomarry/pseuds/hugomarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Would you like me to write more. I've been trying to get my creative flow back. This is based off my life</p>
    </blockquote>





	The World is a Cruel Place

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like me to write more. I've been trying to get my creative flow back. This is based off my life

I ran down the street tears streaming down my face.'You can't just run....you can't just run...not again.. ' I thought as I ran down the broken downs street I lived on. I just wanted to get away. I kept running ' maybe you can get away now' But I knew that was wishful thinking. It seemed as if I was running for hours, but in reality it had been around 15 minutes, and I'm no athlete. The air was torn from my lungs as I gasped for air. The adrenaline from setting out the door was dripping out and the pain was trickling in. With my only warning being a dry heave, I emptied my stomach on the sidewalk. I had to keep going...to be free. I felt bad for leaving such a mess. I always have. But it's common here. So many people getting wasted. But who can blame them? They don't know what their life is like. They could be an idiot. Or they could be hurting, hurting so bad they couldn't even face it anymore. They feel the need to run away. Like there is no other option. They can't cope with it. Like me....I couldn't handle the beatings from my dad anymore..and the bullying from the kids at school when I came in crying because I couldn't take it anymore. I don't understand how they can be so cruel. They just don't understand...


End file.
